gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of the Wicked Wrath
Chapter 1: Wicked Wrath's Voyage West The Wicked Wrath captained by Matthew Sternrage was celebrating the 1st annaversary of capturing the Golden King, now named Fighting Executioner, with a voyage of rum hunting. They sails pass the Eerie Raven's Cove and sailed on Westbound. When the lost sight of Raven's Cove, they now relied on Matthew Sternrage's compass and keep the heading. Two days after leaving the island of Tortuga, a dark fog hit the Wrath at night, and it also causes Sternrage's compass to malfunction. All are wandering what's going on when a raspy and hollow laugh came in the distant. A crewman gets a telescope and points it in the direction the laugh was heard. He sees a ship on the horizon sailing for the Wrath with its sails not even unfurled. Sternrage orders the cannons loaded if something might happen. He was right to do so, when the ship came into view. Chapter 2: Encounter! Not less than an hour ago, a ship was seen by a crewman. The mysterious ship has pulled up next to the Wrath. Sternrage and his crew gets a good look at the nameplate, and are struck with fear. The nameplate read, "Harkaway." Then the crew of the Wrath sees skeletal figures appear on the Harkaway with a mighty giant one. Before they could move, Jolly Roger appears on the deck of the Wrath and brings Sternrage to the Harkaway. Jolly begins talking to Sternrage to join his army and be his 1st officer and captain the Wrath as the terror of the seas. Sternrage thought over it for a moment. The crew of the Wrath watch the Harkaway sway with the wave when they all hear "Fine! If that's how ye feel, then its to the depths with you and yer ship!" The crew then see Sternrage jump to the Wrath's deck and orders prepare the guns. Chapter 3: Harkaway vs. Wicked Wrath The crew gets the cannons primed and aimed at the Harkaway when the Wrath begins increasing speed. Matthew has a plan in mind and plans to overtake the Harkaway and hopefully sinking it. The Wicked Wrath geta 100 yards ahead of the Harkaway and immediatley is har a starboard. It catches Jolly off guard and he orders full port. The Wrath begins firing her cannons. The Harkaway is then damaged. Jolly reacts and orders fury shots fired. The Wrath gets blinded by the fury as it damages the ship. The Harkaway begins loading Grappling shots. The Wrath has to outrun the Harkaway and make her miss the grapplings. They succedd when Jolly gets furious and orders his crew to blast the sails. The Wrath loses her sails and the Harkaway grappled. The Battle has just began. Chapter 4: Sword fight in Sails Matthew decides to face Jolly on the Harkaway in the sails. He grapples a sail with a cannon primed with the grappling hook. He then shimmied up it and orders Jolly up. Jolly appears and draws his cutlass. Sternrage and Roger battle on the Harkaway when Jolly's crew boards the Wrath and attacks the crew. The crew is armed with grenades and throw them. From the mast, Sternrage sees from the corner of his eye big explosions from the deck of the Wrath. Jolly says he'll pay for rejecting the chance to live forever. Sternrage mocks him and kicks Roger off the sail and onto the Harkaway's Cannon Deck. Jolly order's his crew to destroy the Wrath. Chapter 5: The Death of the Wrath Skeletons continue to fight the crew, while below deck, Powder Keg Runners place kegs of powder below the deck. Sternrage returns to his ship and orders the longboats launched when the smell of pwder fills the air. They scramble to the longboats and launch them. Sternrage yells to Roger, "You won this battle, but you haven't seen the last of me!" The Longboats sail eastward when the Wicked Wrath blows up. Sternrage gives a salute to his sinking ship and watch it disappear into the darkness of the abyss. The Harkaway sails off into the dark with Jolly laughing evilly. Chapter 6: Aftermath of the Sinking Back at Tortuga Harbor, hours after the sinking, pirates were told they would arrive by now, when the Wrath didn't arrive as schedueled, a Search party was warranted. The next day, a search ship found Sternrage and his surviving crew in longboats surrounded by debris. The ship rescued them all and Sternrage explained that Jolly Roger sunk the Wrath. Before returning to Tortuga, the crew and Sternrage places the burnt Nameplate of the Wicked Wrath on a folded sail that survived the attack and lay it where the ship sank. The rescueship sails off and the crew watching the floating debris grow smaller into the distant. The ship returns with the surviving crew and Matthew Sternrage announcing the Wicked Wrath is no more. Tortuga Harbour then mourns over the loss of the Wrath and then they all now want Jolly Roger killed for his latest doing. Three days after returning to Tortuga, Matthew plans on killing Roger and his precious Harkaway. He then pulls out the nameplate of the ship when it was originally named the "Golden Runner." He vows revenge of the loss of his elusive War Sloop. Category:Fan Stories